The Legend of Death's Edge
by John F
Summary: The descendants of the characters from the games are thrown into the roles of their ancestors as two legends collide. What is the Legend of Death's Edge, and what does it have to do with the Legend of Zelda? Read on. Rated for violence.
1. Assassination Attempt

The Legend of Death's Edge  
  
by John F.  
  
This is my first attempt at fanfiction or even fiction for that matter. This story takes place long after Oracle of Ages/Seasons. It assumes that there are three Links, and that the game order is Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask, Link to the Past/Link's Awakening, and Legend of Zelda/Adventure of Link/The Oracles. The game order will become important later. This story is intended to both tell a new Zelda story and to tie up some loose ends that the old ones left. I was hoping to maybe make this into a game if I ever learn to program stuff like that. As you know, the Legend of Zelda and all stuff connected to it belong to Nintendo. They are used here without permission but with a high level of respect. Anyway, here goes!  
  
Chapter 1: Assassination Attempt  
  
There stands the castle. And what a castle it is! It may be in the dark of night, but the spotlights and interior lighting give a beautiful glow that makes the castle seem almost heavenly. It stands like a beacon in the darkness.  
  
Being a castle, there are hundreds of rooms inside. One of these rooms belongs to young Princess Zelda.  
  
Zelda is named after her aunt, who is named after her aunt, and so on and so forth. Tradition states that the first princess to be born to any generation of the royal family is to be named Zelda. Legend has it that Zelda was the name of a Hyrulian princess that displayed great bravery and made a great sacrifice for the sake of Hyrule and the world.  
  
Zelda is a young girl of age twelve. Her golden hair flows unbound around two oddly pointed ears, and her eyes are such a deep blue that it is almost scary. The royal nightgown that she wears matches her eyes, and it has a symbol with three golden triangles stitched into it.  
  
This symbol appears all over the castle. These three triangles are said to be a symbol of the gods themselves, but their specific significance has long been forgotten. Now, they simply act as a royal label. Anything royal will have this symbol printed, stamped, drawn, painted, or sewn onto it. It is almost synonymous with importance.  
  
Zelda lays down to go to sleep. Her nanny tucks her in and turns out the lights. Zelda closes her eyes, but she does not sleep. Zelda struggles to stay awake. Her head begins to get cloudy, but she will not allow the clouds to take her back...back to the visions.  
  
The visions had been coming for the last few weeks. They had been vague images: images of swords, of a boy wearing green, of a demon in disguise. They often were fun to experience.  
  
Last night's dream was different. It wasn't vague at all. It was very clear. The demon revealed its true form. It scared her. It petrified her. The demon was within the castle, and she could not help but see the demon whenever she saw...  
  
The vent begins to rattle. Zelda is brought back from the brink of slumber by the small noise. The sudden sound was not a natural one. This had been a beautiful autumn day, and the breeze that flowed through her window just before it was securely sealed for the night was of an almost perfect temperature.  
  
Air hadn't been making the noise, but maybe it was a rat. The castle had just had a rat infestation not more than a month ago. Could rats be making that kind of disturbance?  
  
Either way, the sound is gone. Zelda slowly calms down. Eventually, the cloud returns to her mind.  
  
She opens her eyes one last time as sleep is ready to grab her, and she sits up in horror! She is not alone in the room. A shadow moves toward her, moving swiftly but silently. A dagger gleams off to the right side of the shadow where it is probably attached to the shadow's left hand.  
  
The figure lunges at Zelda. A cold, gloved right hand grabs Zelda's mouth. It isn't like she would have called out though. She was paralyzed by fear as soon as she sat up. The knife flies back, but Zelda is no longer staring at it. Instead, she is staring into the eyes of her assailant. He may be covered from head to toe in black, but his eyes are very visible. They almost glow from within the dark cloth the assassin wears on his head.  
  
Zelda waits for the knife to plunge into her. Had it already? She had waited for what must have been an eternity. Had the shock prevented her from feeling it? She takes her stare away from those eerily glowing eyes and plants them on a stationary knife. The knife plummets to the ground soon after. The area where it had been seems to be shaking.  
  
She returns her eyes to his, and she notices that the blue orbs seem to be quivering, almost crying. What could be going through that mind? What would be causing her assassin to do such a thing? Is he hurt?  
  
Zelda's paralysis leaves her. She reaches toward the pitch figure. Her arm is batted away.  
  
The assassin frantically searches the room with those two blue eyes of his. He is obviously very nervous. He puts his arm around Zelda, and he moves toward the window. As soon as the seal is broken an alarm begins. The alarm has no effect on the assassin, though.  
  
Zelda is being held in a position that only allows her to see behind the figure's back. To her horror, the balcony flies past her vision, and she is suddenly looking all the way to the ground below. Is this guy crazy? Did he just kill them both?  
  
The ground races toward Zelda with a great acceleration. Zelda's golden locks fly violently from side to side. Suddenly, the ground begins to decelerate. Zelda looks up and sees a chain going from the dark figure's hand to the balcony above. The chain breaks away from the balcony, and the fall resumes.  
  
Once again the figure uses the chain, but this time it is launched toward the high castle wall. Just as the chain hits, a light blinds Zelda from below. The castle lights are beaming toward the figure, and it was only the shouts of "Zelda is up there! Don't shoot!" that keep the duo from dying like the sitting ducks that they are.  
  
Zelda and the assailant go up and over the wall, and they vanish into the forest beyond. Guards begin to pour out of the castle gate, but the drawbridge is on the opposite wall of the castle from the one that Zelda vanished over. The guards that stand atop that side of the wall had already lost the princess by the time anybody made it to that side of the castle.  
  
Next chapter: Disobedience to the Guild 


	2. Disobedience to the Guild

The Legend of Death's Edge  
  
by John F.  
  
Chapter 2: Disobedience to the Guild  
  
"You! Mute novice, step forward!"  
  
The dark figure steps out from the darkness and into the circle of light. He kneels down to the direction of the booming voice that emanates from the darkness.  
  
"How has your assassination gone?"  
  
The mute takes his left hand and moves it across his neck in a fashion that symbolizes the knife slash that never happened.  
  
"Excellent. We were worried that the mission would fail with a novice on the job, but you have put our worries to rest. Please, show us your knife. Let us see the blood of the fair Princess Zelda."  
  
The mute searches his body for the knife, but he already knows that it is not there. He had dropped the blade when he was staring into those eyes. Those eyes came back to haunt him once more. What was it about them? He had gazed into them, and all he could think about was how important this teenage girl was to his own future.  
  
His own future? He has no future. There is no proof of kill. The princess is tied up very near to the guild's HQ. His emotions have ensured a short but extremely painful future. Death is imminent, but the boy just continues to gaze past death and into the darkness.  
  
"This is unacceptable! Do you have anything with Zelda's blood on it? You may redeem yourself with it, but be warned! That dagger's worth is going to be beaten out of you!"  
  
The boy simply shakes his head. He would not have to shake his head if he had been thinking! He could have pricked her. She may be important to his future, but a little trickle of her blood would be very helpful if the boy is going to make it to that future! The boy's lack of common sense while he was with the princess has sealed his fate.  
  
What was this power that Princess Zelda used on the boy? Could this have been some sort of magic? Hyrule had just recently named a new royal sorcerer. Perhaps this was his doing. Did this man have the power to drive any would-be assassins to insanity?  
  
"You have done well coming back here. It saves us the trouble of hunting you down like a dog. Isaac, step forward!"  
  
Another figure clothed in black moves into the light and bows. "I am at your command," he says.  
  
"You know what to do."  
  
"Yes, master. I am to take my brother to the guillotine. If word comes back that Zelda is alive or missing, I am to let gravity guide the blade," chants Isaac.  
  
"Excellent. This guild meeting is over. All but Isaac and the mute will return to their duties."  
  
Within moments, the mute's head is in the guillotine. The boy turns his head toward Isaac.  
  
"I never figured you to be the kind that would fail a mission. You were great, brother! I looked up to you! Now, I must turn my head from you in shame." Isaac turns his head away as he says those words. "As far as I am concerned, you are no longer my brother!"  
  
A tear comes to the condemned boy's eye. He knew that his brother would be required to disown him, but it still makes him feel bad.  
  
"Two children of an aristocrat, but our rich father was destined to die. The guild was nice enough to take us in. Why did you see it necessary to disobey them?" Isaac begins to shake his head. As his head moves back and forth, a clicking starts to come from his mouth. It comes again and again. It keeps on going, keeping a tempo to a sad tune that only Isaac can hear.  
  
"Now you click your tongue!" Isaac starts laughing. "That is one of the reasons that I looked up to you, brother. Man with no tongue speaks no secrets. You may have cried and cried when they slashed it out of your mouth as a child, but it would have all paid off if you had ever been captured by the enemy. Everybody has their limits, but you would pass yours without giving any secrets a lot easier than I would. It is very fitting that the master does that as a punishment for being too much of a gossip. I think he should do it to us all." Isaac starts clicking his tongue again. "Nah, I think I prefer having my tongue. It was a funny thought, though."  
  
Another guild member runs into the room. "Isaac, the word around the castle is that Princess Zelda was carried off by somebody matching the description of your brother!"  
  
"Carried off?" Isaac replies. "Brother, did she get away from you?"  
  
The boy wanted to nod. He wanted to say that she was long gone. What a spell it was that had been cast on him! He was putting Zelda's survival in front of his own! He shakes his head until he comes to his senses, then he shakes it some more to convey the message of "no" to his brother.  
  
"I am going to take you out of the guillotine, then. You and I are going to go wherever it was that you put her. If she isn't there, I will have to kill you on the spot. Understand brother?"  
  
The mute boy nodded.  
  
As Isaac removes the boy from the device he mutters, "Sometimes I wish that you could still talk. This would have been so much less of a hassle if you could talk. But you can't change who you are, can you brother Link?"  
  
Next up: Link and Isaac go to retrieve Zelda, and a mysterious man directs the story to the Old Continent. Later! 


End file.
